Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrench selection and more specifically it relates to a wrench selector system for efficiently selecting a wrench based on the head size of a fastener or nut.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
On-the-go professional mechanics or other sophisticated operators work with several tools concurrently in every environment imaginable. Accordingly, these individuals require tools that not only work quickly and accurately for their purposes, but are designed to make their work easier and more comfortable.
One common problem that mechanics face on a daily basis is to determine which size wrench (e.g. a socket wrench) to use for a particular nut or bolt head. A solution to this issue is the trial and error method where the mechanic guesses the appropriate size by trying out several wrenches to determine the exactly fitting wrench. For obvious reasons, this process is both cumbersome and time-consuming. Professional mechanics may save significant time and avoid delays in their work if there was a toolbox product that could quickly, accurately, and easily provide the necessary information in determining the appropriate wrench for use.
Another solution to overcome these issues is to use an electronic caliper. While electronic calipers can provide a measurement for a particular nut or bolt head, these products do not provide sizes of a corresponding wrench such as a conventional wrench or socket wrench. Moreover, existing electronic calipers are of large and difficult to manage proportions. Known calipers include ruler-like bodies with relatively small “jaws” (to hold the particular nut or bolt head in place) in comparison to relatively large handles. Moreover, known calipers generally have shapes where the jaws are positioned in a perpendicular manner from the handle; therefore taking up a relatively large amount of space.
While such devices are suitable for certain circumstances, these caliper devices are difficult or, often times, impossible to use when trying to reach and measure nuts and bolt heads in “hard to reach” and confined areas. Furthermore, these calipers are cumbersome for professional mechanics who are often juggling numerous portable tools when completing projects.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wrench selector system for efficiently selecting a wrench based on the head size of a fastener or nut.